Naruto: Lovers Reunited
by Scottsbabe
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Naruto finds Sasuke with Hinata together? Its very short sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I hope you like this story I made. No offense to love pairs tho. U hav been warned so please dont make rude comments or nething, please!

Characters:

Naruto

Sakura

Sasuke

Hinata

Naruto:Lovers reunited

Chapter 1

"Im so glad we are in highschool now. Aren't you, Naruto?" said Sakura excitedly. "Well, I am glad but we still haven't seen Hinata or Sasuke. What if thay didn't make it in?" answered Naruto. "Well, we will just have to visit them if we don't see...," Sakura's voice trialed off and she didn't finish her sentence. "What's wrong?" asked Naruto. All Sakura could do was just point and when Naruto turned around to see what she was pointing at, his jaw dropped. There standing right in front of him was Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke was heading towards Sakura and Hinata came to talk to me. "Hey stranger," said Hinata. "H-h-hey, Hinata. What's up?" said Naruto.

_Meanwhile..._

"Sasuke, I missed you so much," Sakura said hapily. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "I missed you, too." replied Sasuke. "Hinata and I were going to get some ramen tonight, would you and Naruto like to join us?" "Are you and Hinata dating?" asked Sakura surprisingly. "Yes, we are and we would like Naruto and you to come with us if that's ok." said Sasuke. Sakura looked down and then back up at him and then sadly said, "Umm. Yea. Sure. I guess." Sakura walked quietly to Naruto and yanked him from Hinata. "Lets go Naruto. We are gonna be late for class," "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Did you know that Sasuke is dating Hinata now?" asked Sakura madly. "Are you serious?" Naruto replied with a full gasp of air. "I can't believe they did this to us. Hinata didn't say anything about it either. What are we gonna do," asked Naruto. "I don't know...lets just get to class," said Sakura.

"Do you think they believed it?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. I think it worked but I didn't tell Naruto." replied Hinata. "I'm sure Sakura did!"said Sasuke. "Well good. I missed Naruto so much!" said Hinata. "And I missed Sakura. We need to leave before they find out. Let's go."

_3 hours later at the resturaunt_

Sakura was dressed in a black long gown and Naruto was actually in a tux. Sasuke showed up in a tux for a change, too. Hinata was dressed in a red gown and it sparkled.

Hope u liked it...im gonna put Chapter 2 up later!


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2 of Naruto: lovers reunited

Once again, u were warned and please don't put bad comments!

Characters: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, & Naruto.

Naruto: Lovers Reunited

What has happened so far- Naruto and Sakura are now in highschool and they run into Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura and Naruto thinks that Hinata and Sasuke are dating each other. Even though they aren't dating. Now here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"You look really great, Hinata!" said Naruto. "Thank you." Hinata replied back. "Sasuke? Did you know that Naruto and I are together, too?" said Sakura. "HUH?!" Naruto said shockingly. "You should go ahead and get us a seat. We will be there in a minute." said Sakura. "Ok." replied Hinata and Sasuke at the same time. The walked in while Sakura and Naruto stayed outside for a minute.

"We need to act like we are together so we can see what they do. Ok, Naruto?" said Sakura. "We can do this. Believe it. I will hate to lose Hinata again!" replied Naruto. They walked inside and looked for Sasuke and Hinata. When Hinata saw Sakura and Naruto holding hands when they walked in, she believed that they are actually together. So, she leaned against Sasuke and Sakura was getting nervous. "What are we gonna do, Naruto?" whispered Sakura. "Lean on my shoulder and wrap your arms around my arm. They will start getting nervous." replied Naruto.

"Sasuke, may I speak to you for a moment?" asked Sakura. "Yea. For how ever long you want to." replied Sasuke. They left and Hinata and Naruto were setting there by themselves.

"Do you not love me any more?" Sakura said loudly. She started crying. "Sakura. I didn't know that you felt that way about me. Hinata and I are not going out with each other. We only did it to make you and Naruto jealous." said Sasuke. "R-r-really? Naruto and I aren't dating either. When we found out that you two were going out, we were so upset. I still love you and Naruto still love Hinata and-" "Don't say any more. I do love you and Hinata still loves Naruto."

Hope u liked Chapter 2. I might make a chapter 3 sometime soon. Maybe tomorrow or some time. Lol...I still hope yall liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

a/n well this is what's going on. I didn't really want to finish this but im sure you can grasp what is going on here. This is the end. The last chapter. I know each chapter was short so sorry. This was my first story so I didn't type much yet. I'm doing better so maybe that will be better. Thank you for reading. R&R and no flames please.

Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura.

If you don't like the pairings then im sorry!

"_Do you not love me any more?" Sakura said loudly. She started crying. "Sakura. I didn't know that you felt that way about me. Hinata and I are not going out with each other. We only did it to make you and Naruto jealous." said Sasuke. "R-r-really? Naruto and I aren't dating either. When we found out that you two were going out, we were so upset. I still love you and Naruto still love Hinata and-" "Don't say any more. I do love you and Hinata still loves Naruto."_

Sasuke and Sakura went back and sat down next to each other across from Naruto and Hinata. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked and he slowly walked over to her. He leaned down to kiss her and Sasuke hit him in the stomach. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, SASUKE?" yelled Naruto. The whole restaurant was looking directly at them. Sakura and Sasuke ran out of the restaurant together leaving a heaving Naruto and a confused Hinata alone. Naruto payed and reached for Hinata's hand. She took it happily and they walked away not saying one word to each other.


End file.
